


His fingers bite into that white flesh

by Natalia_lives



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia_lives/pseuds/Natalia_lives
Summary: While Trip's otherwise engaged with Malcolm his mind starts to wander back to a certain memory...





	His fingers bite into that white flesh

Malcolm hugged the pillow to himself like there’s no tomorrow. Trip plunged into him mercilessly from behind. His fingers drove deeply into Malcolm’s hip, they probably leave a mark the next day, but who cares, sometimes they both loved it hard, painful but incredibly pleasurable.

With the next thrust of Trip’s hips, something ran through Malcolm and left his breath caught up. The pleasure started to turn into pain, the desire into panic. He grasped for air, tears ran through his cheeks and he felt himself became soft.

He knew Trip was close so with one graceless move he tore himself out from Trip’s hold and dragged himself to the far side of the bunk. Trip’s eyes were still drowned in lust and almost angrily stared at him. “Malcolm, what the hell?!”

Malcolm swallowed hard and pulled his legs closer to himself. He looked at Trip painfully and sadly. “Trip, we can fuck with each other any time you wish. But you can’t fuck me instead of someone.” He almost whispered his words while fighting with his tears.

Trip who was still kneeling at the side of the bed, collapsed and bent down his head. Malcolm saw how his shoulder started to shake silently and after a few long minutes slowly looked back at him.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t want…” He couldn’t finish and buried his face back to his hands.

Malcolm shakily reached out and gently squeezed his shoulder. “It’s all right. I forgive you.”

* * *

Trip felt his whole skin flush as he trusted into Malcolm. He was on all fours in front of him, moaning into his pillow. Trip looked at his hands, as his fingers bite into that white flesh and probably leave their mark. The thought, that he caused this sight, fired up his lust even more.

Malcolm’s frame was almost feminine compare to Trip’s, smaller shoulders, thinner hips, but beneath the slim body he was strong and agile. Just like T’Pol Trip thought. And suddenly images of their encounter appeared in front of him. How she was also just like this, on all fours and moaning as he drove into her.

Trip closed his eyes and started to thrust faster as he was close to cumming, when suddenly the body between his hands tore away. Trip almost lost his balance. He opened his eyes; pupils still dilated and angrily stared at the other. “Malcolm, what the hell?!”

“Trip, we can fuck with each other any time you wish. But you can’t fuck me instead of someone.” The words slowly reached his mind. That’s when he registered the hurt, the pain and the tears in Malcolm’s voice. In Malcolm’s, not T’Pol’s.

He couldn’t hold himself anymore and collapsed to the bed, head buried between his hands. The fuck he has done?! Trip thought. He couldn’t hold back his silent tears and his whole body started to shake.

After a while he looked up. Malcolm was watching him from behind his tears. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t want…” What could he really say to his friend now?!

Then Trip felt a gentle squeeze on his shoulder and a warm voice. “It’s all right. I forgive you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
